Martin Brundle
Martin Brundle is the main protagonist in the 1989 horror-sci-fi sequel to the 1986 The Fly ''which is ''The Fly II . He was portrayed by actor Eric Stoltz. Biography Martin Brundle was the hybrid son of Veronica Quaife and Seth Brundle. Though his mother was human, his father became something more than human due to his experimentation in teleportation technology. His efforts led to the creation of Telepods that were booths that allowed for the instantaneous transport of matter from one pod to another one located elsewhere. However, during his experimentations, a fly had entered into the booth and the presence of two lifeforms within the pod led to their merger on a genetic level. Seth Brundle was unaware of this change in his biology but gradually began to develop traits of a fly after he became a hybrid organism. During this time, he engaged in intercourse with his girlfriend Veronica Quaife and she became pregnant with his child. After learning what happened to Brundle, Veronica attempted to abort the child in fear of what her offspring would become but during these chain of events she was forced to kill Seth as an act of mercy. Despite her plans to abort her child, Brundle's employer Anton Bartok entered into the scene where he acquired the two Telepods and also managed to convince Quaife to go through with the pregnancy. In the aftermath, Veronica gave birth to her son who emerged from a larval sac but beneath the material revealed to be seemingly a human body that was named Martin Brundle. However, Quaife herself died as a result of cardiac arrest and the boy was taken by Bartok to raise the child as his own. The young Martin himself was not aware of his unique biological heritage and instead informed that he was suffering from a rare disease. Personality and attributes Instead of his late father, Martin is full of kindness and love and not like his own father who was almost monster but also kindness like his son. Powers and abilities From the moment of his birth, Martin was a genetic fusion of human and housefly, the mutation initially manifesting itself as simple accelerated aging. When he became five years old, however, his insect heritage became more manifest, as he developed various skin disfigurements and began to lose his hair, culminating in his body encasing itself in a cocoon. When he emerged from this cocoon, he'd transformed into a large insect-like creature, possessing four arms and incredible strength. Unlike his father, whose transformation culminated in a sickly, distorted amalgamation of human and fly, Martin's mutation turned him into a dangerous, fully-viable hybrid creature. This is most likely due to his insect heritage being a natural part of his evolution rather than an accidental genetic fusion. In this form, Martin demonstrated the ability to climb sheer surfaces, along with superhuman strength and agility, allowing him to jump great heights and lift and throw heavy objects around with little effort. He was also able to spray a powerful corrosive (most likely a concentrated version of his father's "vomit drop" enzyme used for digestive purposes) from between his lower jaws. Although he sustained several gunshot wounds during his rampage, the injuries only temporarily slowed him down (although he initially fell to the floor after being shot at close range, it is unclear if he was simply playing 'possum' or if he was genuinely injured and seeking time to recover). Aside from his insect-based abilities, Martin possessed his father's genius-level intellect, demonstrating a significant talent for physics and biology, although his social skills were limited due to his clinical isolation and lack of opportunities to socialize with others. As a result of his father's experiments, Brundle inherited the hybrid fly-like traits from the Telepod incident which greatly impacted his lifespan. Following his birth from a larval sac, the seemingly human boy aged at an accelerated pace where at three years old he resembled a child of ten. At the sametime, he seemingly inherited the greatly intellect of his father Seth Brundle. Gallery 28-The-Fly-II.jpg 442963-martinbeth2.jpg 442962-martinbeth.jpg Baby Martin.jpg 12285-6501.jpeg 3893-6501.jpeg Beth puts headphones on Martin while he eats fruit.jpeg 21-The-Fly-II.jpeg imageFlykidpart21.jpeg 17-The-Fly-II.jpg muha-2.jpg fly2_shot11l.jpg the_fly2_7.jpg A9Bkv5VYn6KXuU9Dtp9xrWWZhF7.jpg Notes *Seth Brundle was originally named for the racing driver Martin Brundle, and his son was most likely also named as a tribute. *Like his father, Brundle's diseased metamorphosis was broken up into various stages by Chris Walas, Inc.'s makeup and creature effects crew, ranging from facial discoloration to prosthetics to highly-articulated puppets. *Keanu Reeves turned down the role of Martin Brundle. *Vincent D'Onofrio was the first choice for the role of Martin Brundle and was nearly cast for the part but his screen tests didn't go well. He was born the same year that Return of the Fly (1959) was released and he has the same first name as Vincent Price who appeared in The Fly (1958). *The role of Martin Brundle was written for Eric Stoltz to play. He originally declined the role because he didn't like the script. When the script was rewritten, he accepted the part *Eric Stoltz very much got into character and wanted to be called by his character's name and and had his character's name written on the back of his chair. *In the film, Martin Brundle due to his inherited mutant genes ages a lot faster, which in appearance he is 20 years old, underneath he is a 5 year old boy. In real life, there is a rare genetic disorder called Werner Syndrome, which is unusual accelerated aging (progeria). *Josh Brolin auditioned for the role of Martin Brundle. *Martin Brundle is born seven months after Veronica Quaife killed Seth Brundle. *Eric Stoltz wanted to do the film because he thought it would be fun. *Baby Martin at the beginning of the film is played by Rodney Clough. Jr. *An alternate ending had been filmed but deleted which Beth joins Martin outside the boathouse with a plate of food and sits next to Martin and asks how he feels, which he replies he is feeling a lot of better and a fly lands on the plate of food. *Martin's transformation into Martinfly appears to have take about 2 days: Martin discovers the video tape of Seth Brundle and escaping and going to Beth's boathouse happens in the early evening hours. Martin and Beth arrive at Stathis's house sometime the next morning. Martin and Beth check into a motel room later that evening and Beth wakes up later in the middle of the night and calls Bartok about Martin. Bartok arrives at the motel early the next morning to take Martin and Logan back to the Bartok industries complex and Martin hatches from cocoon apparently in the late afternoon/early evening. *Martin goes into a cocoon in the final stages of his transformation and hatches from his cocoon as Martinfly. In the same way, as it begins to transform, a caterpillar goes into a chrysalis and begins changing inside and when the transformation is complete, the butterfly emerges from the chrysalis. *When Martinfly leaps out of the window in the observation booth in Bay 17 and Beth sees Martin in his new form, Beth doesn't scream nor freaks out over Martinfly's terrifying and hideous appearance. However, Beth does scream when Hargis gets his head crushed under an elevator. *The people Martin kills in the film: His dog. Dr. Jainway. Dr. Shepard. Mackenzie. Hargis and Scorby. Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti Hero Category:Related to Villain Category:Mutants Category:Orphans Category:Horror Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Male Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Controversial Category:Bigger Good Category:Mutated Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Rescuers Category:Vengeful Category:Big Good Category:Friend of a Villain